


Demon's Lair

by feudal



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudal/pseuds/feudal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laito accidentally triggers a chemical explosion which results in Yui becoming a vampire while the Sakamakis become human. The shift in power surprises no one more than Yui herself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon's Lair

_The pride cometh before the fall._

These words are what floats to the forefront of Yui's mind as she awakens, her mind dazed and heavy. No one is calling for her. There is no immediate need for her to rise. Taking advantage of this, Yui lays on the carpet, her limbs too dull and languid to move even if she wanted them to.

"If any of these prideful brothers is going to be struck down, I do wish it would be soon..." Her mean-spirited thoughts surprise even herself. In repentance, Yui offers up a quick but sincere prayer to her God. _Lord keep and protect her always, even while she dwells in the lair of demons._

She knows well that the darkness in her heart has swelled since coming to this house. Was it always there—lying hidden and in wait—or is this, too, something that _they_ have planted within her?

The prey might not ever truly know how the predator thinks. Though she's been in the estate for months, with vampires that melt into shadows and appear to grant pain the moment you let down your guard, there is no time to grow accustomed to being hunted. She has been unable to take any more steps towards understanding them, try as she might. On some nights, Yui scarcely thinks there's much of a point.

Tilting her head up as best she can, Yui stares up at the full moon through the transom windows. That full moon brings the Sakamakis' violence to its peak. It boils their blood and shortens their tempers. After four of them feeding from her at once tonight, she wonders just how long it will be before she can move again.

Yui hates that beautiful, chilling moon.

It's perhaps the strongest negative emotion she has ever felt towards anything in her whole life.

* * *

"Doesn't look like Reiji's in here~ Lucky me!" Laito enters his older brother's room with mischievous glee. Books, tableware, and stoppered bottles line the shelves, as usual. "Now where was that stuff..."

In the living room some time later, Yui is quietly sitting on the couch. After handily finishing her homework for the night, there's just enough time left for some leisure reading.

Ayato suddenly appears and yanks the book from her hands."How can you _read_ this, Chichinashi? There's no pictures!" He scowls as he flips through the pages.

"Ayato-kun...! Give that back!" Yui stands up and tries to take her book back, but Ayato simply holds it over her head where she can't reach.

He makes a big show out going through the book, constantly twirling around to keep Yui from grabbing it. "Huh... 'I was always hungry for love. Just once, I wanted to know what it was like to get my fill of it -- to be fed so much love I couldn't take any more. Just once.' The hell's this, Chichinashi? Lame!"

"Well, I didn't ask _you_ to read it, Ayato-kun!" Yui finally manages to take the book back, Ayato's interest waning.

"Ohhh~? What are you two doing out here?"

"Tch. Laito..."  
"Laito-kun!"

Laito is between them in a flash. "You look like you're having fun. It's no fair to leave me out, you know!"

"It's not like we're doing... Hmm? What's that you've got, Laito?" Ayato bobs his head up, gesturing towards Laito's balled fist.

"Oh, this? Nfu, just a little something~ I ran into you guys at a good time! Let's play with this, shall we?" Laito produces a vial of purple-colored liquid.

"Geh! What's that? Looks suspicious..." Ayato recoils away from his brother's outstretched hand.

"You've got to start being more open to trying new things, Ayato-kun~" Laito says, licking his lips. "This won't just make Bitch-chan feel good, it'll be great for us, too." He draws closer to Yui, who starts stepping backwards warily.

"In other words, it's an aphrodisiac..." Yui thinks and sighs. Aloud, she says "L-Laito-kun, please stop messing around..."

"Oh! Laito's got good ideas every once in a while. Let's use it!" Ayato grins.

"What......" Yui frowns. After all the time she's spent with the Sakamakis, she can hardly find a lot of their behavior to be a surprise, but it's no easier to take. Laito and Ayato step closer and closer until Yui's backed up against the wall. "Really, must we do this..."

"Give me that, Laito!" Ayato grabs for the vial, but Laito pulls it above his head out of reach.

"No way! You're not an expert with these things like I am... You might mess it up and waste the precious potion before we get a chance to really use it properly!" Laito pouts in an over-exaggerated manner.

"Urgh... Give...me...that...!!"

"What is all the noise down there!?" Reiji's voice can be heard from not far away. He soon walks into the living room, an annoyed look on his face.

"You guys...shut the hell up, I'm trying to sleep..." Yui whirls around and finally notices Shu laying on another coach.

"You lot are so damn noisy!!" Subaru growls, appearing in the room all of a sudden.

"You're the noisy one, Subaru!" Kanato wails as he walks out of the kitchen, his face still covered in crumbs. "You lot ruined my tea time!"

"Wh-what, you're all here..." Yui stammers, bracing herself against the wall for support. "It's hard enough handling one vampire, let alone all six of them..." she laments inside her head where they can't attack her.

In front of her, oblivious to their brothers' nagging, Ayato and Laito continue to fight over the vial. "I'm the one who got it, Ayato-kun, let go!"

"No way! I'm the best, so I'm the one who should get to use it!" Ayato taunts his older brother.

Reiji approaches the two of them. "You two, please refrain from showing such shameful behavior..." he trails off after noticing the vial that Laito's desperately trying to keep from Ayato. "Wait just one moment... Is that from my room, Laito!?"

"Umm... Maybe?" Laito smirks and shrugs.

"Why, you...! Sneaking into my room whenever you please!"

"It's your own fault for not keeping the door locked better~"

"You hand over that vial right this second, Laito! The consequences shall be dire if you don't cooperate..." Reiji drawls. His voice reaches a dangerously low tone. His displeasure is most marked.

"Once again, you two are leaving me out of something... "Kanato sniffles, hugging Teddy tightly. "Let me join in, too!"

"There shall be no 'joining in', Kanato!" Reiji shouts. "Now _hand me that vial_!"

The ensuing scuffle has Yui think that perhaps she might be able to get away, but just as she is about to do so she hears the sound of breaking glass.

"You imbecile!! _Now_ look what you've done!"

The vial is smashed on the ground. "Thank goodness..." Yui sighs. However, it quickly becomes apparent that something is wrong. A purple gas fills the room.

"Ugh...! What is this!? I've never seen an aphrodisiac do this before~~!" Laito whines.

"...! This is no aphrodisiac! Everyone, cover your mouths and noses quickly before—" Reiji cuts himself mid-sentence and falls to the ground unconscious on the spot.

"Wh-whoa, what happened to the tableware otaku!?" Ayato yelps. Immediately after that, however, he also passes out. Yui looks on as the brothers all drop to the floor like flies—with the exception of Shu, who was naturally already asleep. Before she has much time to ruminate or react, the purple gas lays claim to her, as well, and Yui drifts into sleep...

* * *

The moment Yui's eyes open, she feels something is off. This feeling deepens when she tries to pull herself up and ends up jumping 5 feet into the air. "Wh-what's going on!?"

"Hngh... The hell...? Why do I feel so weak..." Yui turns towards the source of the sound as she lands back on the ground. Subaru sits up and clutches his head, looking worse for wear.

Yui makes eye contact with Subaru and her chest tightens... "Ah... What's going on...? What's this feeling?" But even as she thinks that, one word floats up to the surface: _thirst_.

Within the breadth of a second, Yui closes the gap between them. She wraps an arm around his neck and pulls his head down until she has better access to the blood under the surface of his porcelain skin... Her fangs pierce through his skin and she laps up his blood as if she's been thirsting for a thousand years. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Subaru squawks, but Yui shushes him and soldiers on. His knees begin to buckle and Yui pulls away just as he collapses to the ground.

She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and stares at the blood smear, so bright against her now-pale skin. "Ah... I'm a vampire." she states plainly while Subaru looks on in dismayed shock. The idea does not disturb Yui as much as she thought it might. The other brothers all begin to awaken, as well. She does not have to bite _them_ to make the obvious known—the difference in strength is enough. She has become a vampire and they have been reduced to mere humans.

* * *

The power hierarchy does not change overnight. Even if they no longer possess their fangs or natural lust for blood, the Sakamakis cannot help but fall into their tried and true patterns.

"You have some nerve bringing me tea that's lukewarm!" Kanato screeches at Yui and throws his teacup and saucer on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, Kanato-kun..." Yui bows her head, but does not tremble. The air does not crackle with energy like it would have in the past. When Kanato hits her with Teddy, she does not even flinch. "It doesn't hurt..." Yui mutters.

"What did you say!?"

"It doesn't hurt." Yui looks him straight in the eye. The two of them stare each other down, the tension in the room becoming palpable. For some reason, Yui feels that to look away would be her loss—a loss she cannot afford.

Finally, Kanato breaks eye contact. "...I'll forgive you this time." he snaps before stomping away.

The Sakamaki brothers, their threats no longer backed up by strength or brutality, become nothing more than ants in front of an elephant. For the first time, Yui begins to understand how they must have felt when they tormented her in the past. It's so easy, so natural... Reiji desperately tries to research a way to reverse this reversal, but days soon go by—then weeks.

"I think we may have to accept that this change is permanent... Even our esteemed father seems unable to do anything about it," Reiji says to the other brothers, his tone dire.

"Whatever... Not like it really matters..." Shu yawns.

"It  _does_ matter! I don't like getting pushed around by some stupid, flat-chested girl!!"

"Stop yelling so loudly, Ayato... It's not like it will solve anything." Kanato frowns and clings tightly to Teddy.

"Anyway, isn't this just fine? Bitch-chan's so much more interesting lately~~"

Their impromptu meeting is broken up by Yui, who suddenly appears in the room beside them. "I'm thirsty." she states matter-of-factly. She is met with silence, the boys desperately wondering whether she heard their discussion or not. In fact, she heard every word. It is only that she does not care. "It's already been a few days..." She is still uncomfortable about seeking them out, but Yui can't fight her natural hunger. She has worn herself out even more these days with guilt and uncertainty—towards God, towards herself. She whispers psalms in the dark, but as the days pass she believes in them less and less. Salvation seems beyond her.

"Okay, Bitch-chan!" Laito happily runs up to her to volunteer himself. He has taken her transformation the easiest out of the group. "It's not so bad being dominated for a change~"

The other brothers all disperse, but Subaru hangs back and looms in the shadows. He looks on as Yui bites into the thin layer of skin at Laito's wrist. His older brother moans in apparent ecstasy over the sensation. To Subaru, it's the sound of failure. "Once again, I couldn't protect anyone... Not my mother, not Yui..."

He slams his fist into the wall, but it doesn't leave a single mark or dent.

* * *

On the night of the full moon, Yui stands in front of the window and stares at it. She can feel her body coursing with energy, with _power_. "In this last month, I have come to understand the Sakamakis more than I ever did before. But..." She presses her palm against the glass. She had wanted to show them more kindness, to temper them with patience. But her understanding has yielded only a sense of pity. "Perhaps this moon is driving _me_ mad, as well..." 

"Chichinashi!!"

Yui turns her head to look behind her. As has become usual lately, Ayato looks livid. "What is it, Ayato-kun?"

"I've had enough of this!!"

"'This'?"

"This whole stupid situation! You being a vampire, us being human... It's a damn mess! I'm supposed to be stronger than anyone else... But now I can't do anything!"

His outburst inspires no feeling in her whatsoever. Yui wonders if becoming a vampire has frozen her heart as well as stopped it. "Well, now you understand how I felt before when I was a human."

"'Was'!? So you're okay with being a vampire now!"

"Whether I'm okay with it or not, I can't change what's happened, Ayato-kun..." In the past, she had to walk on eggshells around Ayato to prevent his temper from flaring up and causing her harm. It's no longer something she worries about. "I don't know why he's so angry..." Yui thinks. "This whole time, he's the only one I _haven't_ bitten yet."

"Don't talk back to me...!!" Ayato lumbers towards her menacingly. Before he can get to her, however, he's pulled back.

"Oh, Kanato-kun, Laito-kun... I didn't realize the two of you were here." Yui raises her eyebrows. Kanato has grabbed one of Ayato's arms while Laito has taken the other. They pull him back, amused (or are they resigned, Yui wonders?) looks on their faces.

"Sorry our little brother is so disrespectful, Bitch-chan~! He's slow to adapt." Laito smirks.

"Teddy... Ayato is so noisy, isn't he? Such a brute, such an idiot..." Kanato giggles, sounding as if he's in a whole different world entirely. Over the weeks he's retreated into his shell more and more. While he isn't exactly happy about the power shift, he's accepted reality—authority.

"You guys... Let me go!!" Ayato snarls. In response, Laito sweep-kicks the back of Ayato's knees, causing him to fall to the ground. "You...!!"

"You've come at a good time, Ayato-kun... I was just thinking about how so very thirsty I am. The full moon is making my throat even more parched than usual, it seems."

"Who the hell'd wanna give their blood to you!? Don't touch me!!"

Yui steps foward and within moments Ayato's face is beneath the sole of her boot. "Ayato-kun, don't be so unreasonable." She grinds his face against the marble floor, admiring the reflection of his red hair in it.

Yui has become one of the very demons she once sought protection from.

"God grant me the strength to be merciful..." Her mantras have taken on new words, new meanings.

And when her fangs pierce Ayato's neck, what she feels is neither guilt nor regret.


End file.
